Find the odds
by murder fantasy
Summary: Kau pikir dirimu bisa menebak apa yang aneh dari cerita-cerita ini? Temukan apa yang aneh, jika kau bisa menebaknya! Coba saja jika kau pikir kau memiliki common sense yang kuat. / kumpulan cerita cryptic feat karakter shingeki no kyojin! Might imply some pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Kumpulan cerita pendek ini adalah cerita _cryptic._ Cerita cryptic adalah cerita yang memiliki sesuatu yang janggal di dalamnya, dan sebagian ceritanya agak horror jika anda bisa menemukan kejanggalan yang ada.

Semua cerita cryptic original yang ada di sini sama sekali bukanlah milik kami! Kami hanya mentranslate dan menambahkan karakter punya om isayama ke dalamnya hingga membentuk sebuah adegan cerita.

Apa kalian bisa menemukan kejanggalan di dalam cerita-cerita ini?

(-Naoki)

YAAA JADI INI AWAL MULANYA ADA KARENA NAOKI LAGI BROWSING CERITA2 KRIPIK ;") trus saya lihat dan akhirnya jadilah sebuah ide bikin fanfic tebak-tebakkan begini u . u) akhirnya setelah ngebujuk Nao untuk mau ikut andil nulis adegannya, jadilah kumpulan cerita kripik _feat _shingeki no kyojin chara! ...yah walaupun lebih sering eren yang jadi tumbal wahahahay.

eeee maaf hobi saya emang suka nyiksa eren q w q) salahnya sendiri jadi uke maso abang ripai.

Beberapa cerita awal ini cukup mudah di tebak! Nantikan cerita yang lebih susah selanjutnya. upupupupu

(-juki)

* * *

shingeki no kyojin (c) isayama hajime

original cryptic stories (c) authors at 2chan and various japanese sites

warn ; sepertinya ini tidak bisa disebut fic

* * *

( 1. rusak )

Ymir sedang mendengarkan musik dari iPod, kedua telinganya tersumpal dengan headphone. Musik yang ia dengarkan dapat terdengar dengan keras, namun tiba-tiba ada suara mendenging dan musik itu berhenti. Gadis yang mirip seperti seorang pemuda itu mendecak sebal, ia menggerutu pelan karena harga headphone yang baru ia beli seminggu yang lalu itu cukup mahal bagi kantong mahasiswa sepertinya. Ymir pikir sepertinya ia telah mendengarkan musik dengan volume yang terlalu kencang dan akhirnya headphone itu rusak, sampai tidak bisa keluar suara dari sana.

Hari ini sudah cukup menyebalkan baginya, dan tambah menyebalkan lagi karena headphone mahalnya rusak. Kesal, Ymir menendang televisi hingga jatuh ke lantai. Ia bisa merasakan lantai kayunya sedikit bergetar.

Tunggu—apa yang ia lakukan? Televisinya ini harganya jutaan!

Ymir menghela nafas lega ketika sadar bahwa tvnya jatuh di area berkarpet. Meskipun ia bisa merasakan benda besar itu jatuh, ia tidak mendengar suara debuman.

_Tv ini tidak rusak juga, ya kan? _Pikirnya sambil memencet tombol power pada televisi. Benda itu tetap menunjukkan gambar seperti biasanya, tapi tidak ada suara yang terdengar.

Oh, bagus sekali. Tv seharga jutaan ini sekarang juga rusak.

Bermaksud untuk meredam kekesalannya, Ymir berniat pergi keluar untuk menikmati suasana.

Tapi entah kenapa keadaan di luar lebih sepi daripada yang biasanya…

.

.

.

( 2. kamera peramal )

Di sekolah, ada desas desus tentang sebuah kamera yang bisa menampilkan gambar masa depan seseorang yang difotonya, sepuluh tahun dari masa sekarang.

Eren awalnya tidak tertarik, namun pada akhirnya ia membelinya setelah bujuk rayu dari Jean yang sedang tidak punya uang.

Di kelas, mereka sepakat mencobanya. Eren memfoto dirinya untuk percobaan pertama dan hanya untuk senang-senang saja, tapi tidak ada gambar yang muncul di sana.

"Eh, sepertinya ini rusak!" komentar Eren sambil tertawa. Sedikit menyesal karena ia menghabiskan sebagian uang jajan untuk membeli sebuah kamera yang tidak berguna.

Namun Eren memfoto Jean yang meminta difoto, meski Eren sudah bilang bahwa kameranya rusak. Eren tertawa terbahak saat melihat gambar Jean dengan pakaian lusuh dan wajah penuh debu—terlihat seperti seorang pengemis jalanan.

Eren sepenuhnya tidak percaya, tapi terbersit kekhawatiran tentang masa depan Jean di hatinya. Begitu-begitu Jean adalah teman sejak oroknya.

.

.

.

( 3. daur ulang )

Eren sedang berada di sebuah stasiun, duduk di bangku besi dan menunggu kereta untuk datang. Beberapa menit kemudian, ada seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut coklat ponytail yang menggendong erat seorang bayi kecil di dadanya dan duduk di sebelah Eren.

Pemuda bermata zamrud itu menyukai anak-anak, dan Eren tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan diri menatap bayi kecil dengan wajah yang sangat manis itu.

Sang wanita menyadari tingkah Eren dan mulai membuka pembicaraan dengan nada ramah dan ceria.

"Tahu tidak? Ini sebenarnya bukan seorang bayi. Ini hanyalah sebuah tas biasa."

Eren terkesiap dengan pernyataannya. Wanita itu tersenyum dan menyingkap kain baju di perut sang bayi, terlihat segaris panjang resleting di sana.

Pandangan Eren menangkap lagi manik sang bayi yang terlihat terbuat dari kaca. Sangat cantik sekali. "Matanya sangat cantik, sangat realistik sekali." komentar Eren memuji.

"Ya, aku tahu. Membuat ini sangat butuh kerja keras yang ekstra. Aku menghabiskan banyak waktu mengerjakannya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak menggangguku, karena aku suka mendaur ulang sesuatu." sahutnya, sambil tersenyum berseri-seri.

Lalu kereta yang lama dinantikan datang. Wanita itu bangkit berdiri dan naik ke dalam kereta.

Eren seharusnya menaiki kereta yang sama, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

Jadi Eren hanya duduk di sana seperti patung dan menatap kereta hingga kendaraan itu menghilang di kejauhan.

.

.

.

(4. buku kutukan )

Eren menerima sebuah kopian dari 'buku kutukan'.

Di awal buku itu tertulis ;

_Jika langkahnya diikuti secara bertahap dan benar sesuai dengan petunjuk, kutukan yang anda inginkan akan berhasil. Namun, jika langkahnya tidak diikuti dengan benar, kutukannya akan berbalik pada si pengutuk. Apa kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya?_

Tentu saja! Eren punya seseorang yang tidak akan pernah ia maafkan seumur hidupnya. Orang itu cebol, memiliki wajah yang pongah, dan selalu saja mengganggu kehidupannya! Bahkan si cebol itu sering berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya—dan itu membuat Eren ingin membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama.

Maka itulah Eren sudah bertindak sampai sejauh ini hingga bisa mendapat kopian dari buku kutukan. Eren mulai mengikuti langkah petunjuknya.

Langkah pertama;

_tutup matamu dan bayangkan wajah orang yang kau ingin kutuk._

Mudah! Wajahnya adalah satu hal yang Eren tidak akan pernah bisa lupakan bahkan walau ia ingin. Eren membayangkan wajah si cebol dengan sangat jelas di benaknya.

Yak, selesai. Eren melihat kembali ke langkah selanjutnya.

Langkah kedua;

_bayangkan kutukan apa yang akan kau berikan padanya._

Itu juga mudah. Eren akan melakukan hal yang sama yang pernah dilakukan si cebol itu padanya! Enak saja si pria cebol dengan wajah pongah itu berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak padanya. Eren akan membalas perbuatannya tiga kali lipat. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringaian saat membayangkan apa saja yang akan ia lakukan pada si cebol pengganggu kehidupannya.

Yak, selesai lagi. Lalu apa selanjutnya? Eren membalikkan halaman buku dan membaca.

Langkah ketiga;

_akhirnya, bukalah matamu._

.

.

.

tbc

Menurutmu, apa yang aneh dari cerita-cerita tersebut? Tulis pendapat/jawaban kalian di kotak review, ya! Aku akan menulis jawabannya di chap selanjutnya, sekalian menambahkan cerita baru lagi. (-Nao)

P.S; di cerita keempat jadi nggak horor ya….malah jadi 'tersirat' ambighay /WOY. Ah maafkan saya yang otepehnya Riren inih…gak tega bikin si abang rivai dibenci sama eren trus dikutuk sampe matek. Akhirnya dibikin menyimpang dengan eren yang ceritanya pengen jadi seme WAHAHAHAY UDAHLAH TERIMA NASIB LO REN. GA MUNGKIN BERUBAH JADI ERERI KARENA KALIAN ITU SELAMANYA RIREN /orz (-juki)

Sekali lagi, apa yang aneh dari cerita-cerita tersebut? (-Nao)

Reviews? ;") (-Nao & Juki)


	2. Chapter 2

_Welcome._ Apa anda sudah siap untuk menebak?

* * *

shingeki no kyojin (c) hajime isayama

original cryptic stories (c) authors at 2chan and various japanese sites

translated version sayainunderworld **dot** blogspot **dot** com

we take no profits, we do it all for fun

* * *

(1. cuci muka)

Jean bangun terlambat dan menyadari bahwa dia harus segera berangkat kuliah. Mendelik pada jam yang tergantung di dinding, ternyata sudah jam dua belas siang lewat beberapa menit.

Ah, Jean bahkan belum mandi. Mandi saja tidak sempat, lebih baik dia hanya sekedar cuci muka.

Jean setengah berlari masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Membuka keran dan membasuh setiap inci kulit wajah dengan air. Tidak lupa Jean membersihkan kulit wajahnya yang berminyak dengan sabun muka khusus pria yang sering diiklankan di televisi.

Derasnya air yang mengalir menggema dalam kamar mandi yang sempit. Mungkin Jean tidak sadar telah membiarkan air mengalir terlalu lama, dan ia perlu membasuh wajahnya dari busa sabun.

Tangan Jean terulur mencari air.

Apa? Dimana? Jean heran karena tangannya tidak merasakan air dimana pun. Matanya terasa tersengat busa sabun saat ia membuka mata untuk mencari keran.

Keran, keran…dimana kerannya?

Ah, di sini kerannya. Jean memutarnya dan air mulai mengalir kembali.

Jean membasuh wajahnya. Lalu lega karena akhirnya wajahnya bersih.

Handuk yang tergantung di bawah wastafel ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan wajahnya.

Jean sama sekali tidak mau melihat kaca di depannya.

Dia belum bercukur, tapi ia tidak peduli.

Kaki jenjangnya segera berlari keluar rumah dan Jean mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

.

.

.

(2. ada )

Eren pikir, hantu memang benar-benar ada.

Saat ia kecil, Eren sering melihat seorang anak gadis dan memanggilnya 'kakak'.

Ia ingat, kalau kakaknya itu memakai pakaian lusuh sepertinya dan tinggal bersamanya.

Tapi suatu hari, Eren tidak pernah melihatnya lagi.

Ayah dan ibunya memenangkan tiket lotere, dan hal itu membuat hidup mereka menjadi kaya raya.

Orangtuanya bilang kalau Eren dulu suka berkhayal karena mereka dulu sangat miskin.

Sekarang, hidup Eren sangat berkecukupan.

Tapi, sepertinya uang dari tiket lotere sebentar lagi akan habis…

.

.

.

(3. kakek dan nenek )

Pada suatu masa, hiduplah sepasang kakek dan nenek. Mereka bernama Kek Grisha dan Nek Carla.

Suatu hari, sang kakek bertanya pada nenek,

"Sayang, apakah makan malam sudah siap?"

"Suamiku, kita baru saja makan malam. Apa kau lupa?"

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Beberapa hari kemudian, keduanya ditemukan mati dengan tubuh kering kerontang.

.

.

.

(4. hukuman mati )

Anakku punya kebiasaan aneh. Dia suka menunjuk tepat pada wajah orang lain, baik itu di televisi, koran, foto, video atau majalah.

Belakangan, aku baru sadar bahwa orang yang wajahnya dia tunjuk, semuanya mati sekitar tiga hari kemudian.

Hari ini juga, saat aku baru akan menyalakan televisi, Eren menunjuk cepat pada layar. Seketika saat tivinya menyala, wajah seorang politisi terkenal muncul di sana.

Hmm, sepertinya politisi ini akan mati beberapa hari lagi.

.

.

.

(5. penjahat mesum )

Seorang penjahat mesum pergi membawa seorang gadis kecil pirang jauh ke dalam hutan.

Gadis kecil yang sangat cantik itu berkata sambil terisak,

"Aku takut, aku takut."

Si penjahat mesum membalas,

"Takut? Aku yang lebih takut, karena aku harus pulang sendiri ke rumah."

.

.

.

(6. video bunuh diri )

Suatu hari, Jean dapat email berisi video dari Armin.

Penasaran apa isinya, ia menontonnya.

Jean terkejut setengah mati saat tahu bahwa itu adalah video Armin bunuh diri.

Dengan tali yang mengikat lehernya, Armin melompat dari kursi tinggi. Tangan kecilnya mencoba melepas tali, lidahnya terjulur karena tercekik.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya pemuda itu mati.

Dan videonya berakhir.

.

.

.

_more in the next chapter_

* * *

Jawaban dari empat cerita di chapter sebelumnya:

1. Ymir menjadi tuli

2. Eren mati kurang dari sepuluh tahun kemudian.

3. Bayi itu bayi beneran, yang udah mati lalu didaur ulang

4. Eren salah. Seharusnya dia tutup mata terus pas melakukan langkah-langkahnya. Tapi dia malah tutup-buka-tutup-buka lol. Makanya ren, baca keseluruhan dulu, baru bertindak. Enak kan jadi uke masonya abang rivai selamanya huahahaha. *ketawafujonista*

* * *

A/N

Yang mentranslate cerita secara keseluruhan adalah Mizuki. Saya cuma kebagian memposting saja di sini. Sabtu/Minggu dia sibuk kerja. Tapi, katanya dia sedang sakit sekarang. Meskipun dia menyebalkan, mohon doakan kesembuhannya, ya.

Sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnya. Ah, jangan melihat halaman reviews duluan kalau tidak mau curang.

(21 sept-Nao)


End file.
